Blog użytkownika:Aisha89/Opowiadanie o Shayli i Kayli - posiadaczkach miraculum lisa
Rozdział 1 „Sojusznik?” Kroki na schodach rozlegają się coraz bliżej. Przykrywam głowę kołdrą licząc, że nasza opiekunka mnie tu nie znajdzie. Próżna nadzieja. Caroline zawsze mnie znalajduje. Nawiasem mówiąc… Dziecko chowa się pod kołdrę! A nie dojrzała, piętnastoletnia dziewczyna i super bohaterka w jednym. Nieważne, ja się tym nie przejmuję… Chociaż… Uśmiecham się drwiąco. Jedną ręką zgarniam Grappi, moją Kwami i chowam ją w środku dłoni. Kroki rozlegają się coraz bliżej. Kiedy są tuż obok, gwałtownym ruchem odgarniam kołdrę jednocześnie krzycząc: - Nie śpię! Caroline wzdryga się, po czym wzdycha rozczarowana: - Obudź siostrę… Wychodzi zostawiając mnie samą z nieznośną, wredną, a jednak kochaną siostrą. No i obiema Kwami… Grappi przeciąga się w mojej dłoni, słodko jeżąc rude futerko. Nie mogę się powstrzymać i gładzę ją jednym palcem po główce. Gwałtownie otwiera oczy i odlatuje sycząc z wściekłością. Jest taka sama jak ja. Podchodzę do łóżka Kayli i delikatnie nią potrząsam. Jutro ją zrzucę… Otwiera jedno oko i nieufnie spogląda na mnie. Przeciąga się i wstaje, a za nią wylatuje jej Kwami. Identyczna jak moja jedynie z białym futerkiem, Malin. Spoglądam na zegarek i… - Kurcze, zaraz spóźnimy się w pierwszym dniu szkoły… Kayla patrzy jak błyskawicznie pakuję moją torbę. Ona: genialna, poukładana uczennica jak zwykle jest gotowa. A ja… Jak zwykle gdzieś zniknęła książka do geografii! Może w naszym domu grasuje seryjny pożeracz podręczników? Hmm… To z pewnością zadanie dla Astuto i Rapido! Natrętny dźwięk klaksonu wwierca się w moją głowę. No okey! Zaraz się spóźnię. Oglądam się na siostrę, ona oczywiście gotowa jest już w samochodzie. Jak ona to robi?? Wstaję wcześniej niż ona, a i tak jestem później… Wypadam z mojego pokoju i pędzę przez długi hol prawą ręką zakładając lewy but, a lewą wiążąc kucyk z moich rozbrykanych, rudych włosów. W ustach trzymam pasek torby, a za mną leci rozwścieczona Grappi czekająca na śniadanie. W takim stanie wypadam przed willę moich rodziców, a następnie wsiadam do lśniącego, czarnego SUV’a : - Przepraszam za spóźnienie… Mamroczę do kierowcy i siadam koło Kayli: - Czemu ty zawsze jesteś przede mną?! - Bo nie mam głowy w chmurach? Odpowiada pytaniem, i wraca do przeglądania newsów o Biedronce i Czarnym Kocie. Od miesiąca staramy się ich złapać, ale ciągle się spóźniamy. Następnym razem musimy być szybsze. Ale teraz… Jak ja nienawidzę szkoły!!! *** Na lekcji chemii wyjątkowo nie przeszkadzam nauczycielce. Pani Racine z niedowierzaniem przeskakuje wzrokiem między mną, a Kaylą. Zasłaniam ręką usta i ziewam szeroko. Oczy same przymykają mi się ze znużenia. O rany, ale nudy. Jedyna rozrywka, Adrien siedzi z przodu razem ze swoją dziewczyną, Marinette, i pilnie kseruje wzory z tablicy. Prawie zasypiam kiedy Kayla trąca mnie ramieniem i pokazuje mi swój telefon. W centrum miasta pojawił się wielki, śnieżny stwór, zamrażający wszystkich ludzi. Obydwie spoglądamy na siebie i uśmiechamy się. Tym razem Czarny Kot i Biedronka nam nie uciekną: - Mogę wyjść do toalety? Pytam jednocześnie z siostrą. Nauczycielka kiwa głową: - Kayla, przypilnuj żeby Shayla wróciła z powrotem. Moją twarz zalewa rumieniec, a klasa wybucha śmiechem. Szybko wychodzę z klasy i otwieram torbę budząc Grappi. Kayla kiedy wychodzi chwilę widzi gotową do akcji Astuto. Chwilę potem dołącza do mnie Rapido. Po przemianie zyskuję blond końcówki we włosach. Kayla odwrotnie, ma blond włosy z rudymi końcówkami. Nasze stroje są odpowiednio: mój – rudy, Kayli – biały. Każda ma też naszyjnik z ogonem lisa na którym narysowane jest pięć małych łapek. Wyskakuję przez okno i chwytam się parapetu. Wybiegam na dach i przeskakuję po dachach. Kayla jest pewnie tuż za mną, ale nieważne. Kiedy docieram do centrum widzę ścieżkę z zamrożonych ludzi. Przerażona podążam nią. Prowadzi pod wieżę Eiffla. Od razu widzę mój cel, stoi po nią i właśnie zaczyna się na nią wspinać. W ręce trzyma laskę przypominającą sopel lodu - To w niej musi być Akuma. Krzyczę do Kayli - Hm… To właściwie mój kumpel po mocy. I muszę go atakować. Smutne, prawda? Odpowiada jednocześnie kręcąc w dłoniach sai. Taki sztylet przypominający widełki z większą środkową częścią. Uśmiecham się do niej. Poukładana Kayla jest jednocześnie lisią Królową Lodu. Kto by się spodziewał… Ja panuję nad ogniem, no i obydwie tworzymy iluzje. Fajne nie? - Zatrzymajmy go do czasu przybycia Biedronki! Nie czekając na jej odpowiedź chwytam swój bumerang i skaczę w stronę wieży lądując obok stwora: - Hej Lodowy Stworze co powiesz na ocieplenie klimatu?! Krzyczę do niego i ciskam bumerang, tworząc wokół niego ognistą otoczkę. Stwór odpycha go niedbałym ruchem. Kayla ląduje tuż obok trzymając w obu dłoniach po sai. Wyciągam rękę chwytając bumerang i wychylam się otaczając stwora kręgiem ognia: - Jestem Lodołamacz i nikt mnie nie powstrzyma! Ryczy zamrażając MÓJ ogień. Co jest?! - Spoko koleś ogarniamy! Odkrzykuje Kayla i wyciąga rękę krzycząc - Lodowa strzała! Natychmiast w jej dłoni pojawia się zrobiona z lodu strzała, wielkością przypominająca włócznię. Ciska nią w Lodołamacza zamrażając go. Hm… Pewnie mu się to podoba. Ja osobiście wolałabym wrócić do Hiszpanii, ale o gustach się nie dyskutuje, jemu pewnie pasuje Antarktyda: - Czekaj tu, przemienią się i zaraz wracam! Krzyczy moja siostra. Kiwam głową i obserwuję akcję, iluzją pogrubiając warstwę lodu. Nie wydostanie się. Nagle widzę dwa kształty: czerwony i czarny. Przypominają z kształtu ludzi. Lądują za mną na platformie. Wreszcie się zjawili: - Ominęło nas coś? Pyta Czarny Kot, a Biedronka powoli podchodzi bliżej i wyrywa potworowi z ręki laskę. Rzuca ją na ziemię i rozłamuję na pół. Z jej szczątków wylatuje czarny motyl: Akuma. Biedronka łapie go do swojego yo-yo. Po uwolnieniu tego człowieka oboje spoglądają na mnie i ustawiają się w pozycji do walki: - Witaj Volpina Marszczę brwi. O co im chodzi? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania